Patch Notes: Version 1.88D
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.88d Release Notes Archery and Stealth Changes March 8, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES *Monsters, pets and Non-Player Characters (NPCs) will now halt their pursuit when a character stealths. * Maulers will no longer lose Tireless when using a Realm Respec. * (Pendragon only) In an effort to facilitate testing, we have added an NPC to each of the realm's capital cities which will grant the following: Experience, Realm Points, Bounty Points, and coin. This will allow players to create new characters or update existing characters as needed to test new additions to the game in a more effective and timely manner. Enjoy! ** Note: These NPCs are located in the capital cities inside the primary entrance and can be identified by their title. CLASS AND SKILL CHANGES Archery (Hunters, Rangers and Scouts) This patch will implement functionality for the new Archery system. The mechanics of the system will be mostly in place, but delves of these attacks are still being tweaked. * Archers have had their unique bow lines replaced with a new line, called "Archery" * The Archery line contains 12 types of shots and several self buffs. The names of these abilities are still placeholders at this time, and will be updated in a later version in this patch cycle. * The Pathfinding skill for Rangers has been merged into Archery, and all of the buffs from that line are now found in the Archery line (available to all Archer classes). * Self buffs in Beastcraft have been replaced with the self buffs in the Archery Spec. * New archery abilities are now available under the spells tab, under the Archery list. * Archery damage and draw time are now affected by the Dexterity skill. * Archery shots now have a minimum range of 200 units, except for the point blank shot. * Archery shots now have different Endurance costs depending upon the shot. * Archery shot types are as follows: **Standard Shot: Average range, draw time and damage. **Long Shot: Longer range, average draw time and slightly lower damage. **Power Shot: Shorter range, long draw time not affected by Dexterity; higher damage. **Point Blank Shot: Very short range, long draw time and high damage. **Critical Shot: Must be fired from stealth, very high damage, average range and average draw time. **Rapid Fire: Average range, short draw time and low damage. **Fire Shot: Heat damage, long draw time and shorter range. **Cold Shot: Cold damage, long draw time and shorter range. **Poison Shot: Body damage Direct Damage/Damage Over Time, long draw time and shorter range. **Acid Shot: Matter damage Direct Damage/Damage Over Time, long draw time and Shorter range. **Volley: Ground Targeted Arrow Volley will hit 3 times; damage increases with spec, as well as the number of enemies hit. **Siege Shot: Does damage to objects such as Keep Doors and Siege equipment. Current known issues: * Shield block, Bladeturn, Brittle Guards and Ablatives are not yet implemented. * Icons are currently placeholders, and arrow effects are not yet implemented. * Sounds are not yet implemented. * Certain shots are not yet functioning when used against other players. * The ability to choose damage types is not yet implemented. * Realm Abilities are not finalized. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Quests - Midgard * Blodfelag Inquiry - The item reward 'Protector's Pendant of Fortitude' will now reflect the proper Matter Resistance Bonus of 2%. Item Notes * The item 'Recruit's Axe' will now properly display as a one-handed axe when equipped and in combat. DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Item Notes - Albion * The spells on the Champion Weapons available to Minstrels have been changed to be more appropriate for the Minstrel's role in combat. **Minstrel Dextera Blade: ***/use1 - Regeneration of Kings ***/use2 - Perfectly Balanced or King's Precision **Minstrel Dextera Edge: ***/use1 - Regeneration of Kings ***/use2 - Perfectly Balanced or King's Precision **Upsilon Harp: ***/use1 - Replenishment ***/use2 - King's Precision or King's Shield Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes